La llegada de un nuevo amor
by Mary Hermione
Summary: Harry recibe la carta de una chica llamada Rocío, pidiéndole ayuda para poder estudiar en Hogwarts... Sorprendentemente, no es la única sorpresa que recibe. Nuevos personajes y nuevos descubrimientos nos acompañarán durante esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 La vida sin Sirius  
Tumbado en su cama del numero 4 de Privet Drive Harry Potter, un chico de 16 años recién cumplidos ese mismo día pensaba en todo lo ocurrido el curso pasado: su lucha contra los dementores razón por la cual casi le rompen la varita, la vista en el ministerio, la llegada de Dolores Umbrige a Hogwarts, la profecía, el noviazgo con Cho Chang, ... pero lo que más le había dolido fue la muerte de Sirius, se sentía culpable, si le hubiera echo caso a Dumbledore y hubiera practicado Oclumancia quizás Sirius seguiría vivo y el no estaría viviendo con los Dursley. Gracias a Sirius y a Remus se sentía un poco más cerca de sus padres, los estaba conociendo a través de los recuerdos de los dos merodeadores. Lo cierto es que todo el mundo le recordaba su parecido con James a excepción de los ojos, tenía los ojos de su madre. Sin querer llegó a su mente un recuerdo...

Flash back

- Estarás cansado de oírlo pero eres la viva imagen de tu padre, excepto por los ojos, tienes los ojos... - empezó Sirius.

- Los ojos de mi madre - terminó Harry.

- Es muy injusto que yo haya pasado tanto tiempo con Lily y James y tú tan poco, pero te aseguro que los que nos quieren no nos abandonan jamás, siempre podrás encontrarlos en el corazón - dijo Sirius.

Fin del Flash back

Aquella noche Sirius escapó de los dementores a lomos de Buckbeack gracias a la ayuda de Harry y de Hermione. Harry no podía olvidar las palabras de Sirius...entonces una lechuza interrumpió sus pensamientos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí me teneis de nuevo. Quizas os encontreis una sorpresita espero que sea agradable. Por cierto, gracias a Skadi9 y a Climenestra por vuestro comentarios.**

**Mary**

**Capítulo 2 Una carta extraña**  
No se trataba de Pig la lechuza de Ron ni de Errol la lechuza de la familia Weasley, podía ser una carta del colegio pero no llevaba el sello de Hogwarts y llevaba dirección como las cartas muggles. Para salir de dudas Harry decidió abrir la carta que decía así:  
Hola Harry:  
Quizás debería encabezar la carta con un estimado señor Potter pero me pareció muy formal, espero que no te importe.  
Llevo mucho tiempo sabiendo que soy bruja pero mi familia no quiere aceptarlo. Supongo que te preguntaras porque te cuento esto pues porque creo que estoy en una situación parecida a la tuya y por eso te escribo pidiéndote consejo. Comprenderás que conozca tu historia a la perfección, eres un mito dentro del mundo mágico. Lo que seguramente no entenderás es que tenga la dirección de la casa de tus tíos. Hace poco que conocí tu historia y supe que estás estudiando en Hogwarts, investigue tu árbol genealógico y supe que deberías estar con la hermana de tu madre, ya que es tu único pariente vivo. Así fue como conseguí tu dirección.  
Si tienes ganas de contestarme mi dirección esta en el reverso de la carta.  
Rocío  
Harry se quedo sorprendido pero decido contestarle:  
Hola Rocío:  
No conozco mucho tu caso pero si me contestas aun par de preguntas quizás pueda ayudarte:  
¿Vives con tus padres¿Quien es mago o bruja en tu familia¿Estas o estuviste en alguna escuela de magia o recibiste alguna propuesta para entrar en alguna¿Cómo descubriste que eras bruja?  
Eso es todo  
Harry  
Posdata: Mi lechuza se llama Hedwig y ella puede devolverme tu contestación  
A Harry solo le quedaba esperar a que Hedwig volviera de su paseo nocturno para enviar la carta a la desconocida chica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorpresa el tercer capitulo! Disfrutadlo **

**Mary**

Capítulo 3 Hedwig y compañía

Entonces Hedwig entró por la ventana y para sorpresa de Harry no llegaba sola, otras tres lechuzas la acompañaban. Una de ellas era Pig la lechuza de Ron, las otras lechuzas eran desconocidas para Harry. La lechuza de Ron traía dos cartas, una del propio Ron y otra de Hermione:

Querido Harry:

Lo primero Feliz cumpleaños, no sabía muy bien que regalarte así que Ron y yo hemos decidido, junto con Ginny, mandarte comida, ya que suponemos que los Dursley no te están alimentando como debieran. Solo espero que te sirva para soportar mejor el verano junto a ellos.

En estos momentos me encuentro en compañía de la familia Weasley a excepción de los gemelos y de Percy. Dean está pasando las vacaciones con nosotros parece que a Ron no le hace ninguna gracia que este tan pegado a Ginny, a ella le resulta frustrante pero yo lo veo muy normal, Ginny es la pequeña de los hermanos y Ron solo trata de ser protector con su hermana menor, aunque debo reconocer que cuando quiere se pone muy pesado, Ginny ya no es una niña. Bueno Harry espero que nos veamos pronto.

Besos

Hermione

Hola Harry:

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

¿Cómo estás? Nosotros estamos con Bill y Charlie porque nuestros padres se fueron de vacaciones. Percy por fin ha entrado en razón, le ha pedido disculpas a nuestro padre y me ha pedido que te trasmita su más sincera disculpa. De todos modos no está viviendo con nosotros sino que vive con Penélope su novia ¿te acuerdas de ella? Estuvo en casa y a todos les pareció muy simpática.

Bill y Charlie están de nuevo en casa y el año que viene Bill va a dar defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts y Charlie sustituirá durante tres meses al profesor Binns después volverá con sus "adorables" dragones.

Bueno Harry si quieres contestarme manda mi lechuza, te lo digo porque no me parece muy seguro que mandes a Hedwig, al ser blanca es muy fácil reconocerla.

Cuídate

Ron

Harry agradeció la ocurrencia de sus amigos ya que era cierto que no se estaba alimentando demasiado bien y decidió contestarles antes de ver que le traían las otras lechuzas, entonces se dio cuenta de que Hedwig también llevaba una carta así que decidió abrirla antes de escribir a Ron y a Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**Y el capitulo cuarto! Es que hoy estoy generosa xD **

**Mary**

**Capitulo 4 Carta de Grimmauld Place**  
Harry se sorprendió mucho al ver que la carta provenía de Grimmauld Place, si Sirius ya no estaba ¿de quien podría ser la carta? Decidió que lo mejor seria abrirla para saber quien le escribía desde la casa de su padrino:  
Hola Harry:  
Esperamos que todo este bien con tus tíos y que no te estén haciendo pasar un mal verano.  
Al principio no sabíamos como comunicarnos contigo fue entonces cuando, por una de las ventanas de Grimmauld Place, apareció Hedwig y decidimos que esa seria la mejor manera de enviarte una carta porque no levantaría sospechas en tus tíos. Hedwig es una lechuza muy inteligente debió presentir que queríamos comunicarnos contigo.  
Si tus tíos te hacen pasar un mal rato o te encierran no dudes en mandarnos a Hedwig y nosotros iremos lo más rápido posible a ayudarte.  
También queremos informarte que, según el testamento de Sirius, la casa de Grimmauld Place y el resto de sus pertenencias son ahora tuyas por lo que sentimos que teníamos el deber de pedirte permiso para seguir viviendo aquí y para lo que tu ya sabes (no pueden mencionar en una carta la Orden del Fénix por si la carta no llega a su destino y cae en manos enemigas). No es necesario que nos contestes ahora puedes pensártelo el tiempo que quieras, sabemos que para ti resulta muy difícil tomar ahora una decisión después de todo la muerte de tu Sirius está muy reciente.  
Cuídate mucho Harry  
Remus Lupin y Ojoloco Moody

Posdata: Mi deber como tu padrino era enviarte un regalo por tu cumpleaños, pero no sabía que podía hacerte ilusión por lo que te envió algo que sé que a Sirius le hubiera gustado darte.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Remus  
Harry sabía que a Remus le importaba mucho su seguridad y su bienestar, pero... Moody... ¿Por qué tanto interés en él?

Harry abrió el paquete que le traía su lechuza. Era el álbum particular de fotos de Sirius. Lo abrió, las primeras fotos eran de los merodeadores, más tarde podían verse fotos de sus padres... en un momento se encontró con la foto de tres chicas entre las que estaba su madre, una chica de pelo rubio rizo y otra de pelo negro. La chica rubia tenía los ojos iguales a los de su padre... seguramente se trataba de una coincidencia. Finalmente encontró una foto en la que Sirius abrazaba a la chica morena y Remus a la chica rubia. ¿Qué habría sido de ellas¿Serían las novias de Sirius y Remus en aquella época?  
Había llegado el momento de enviar la respuesta a Rocío. Harry llamo a su lechuza le ató el sobre al pata y le indico la dirección a la que tenia que llevar dicha carta. Después de eso soltó a Hedwig que salió por la ventana y se interno en la oscuridad de la noche. Entonces Harry decidió que era el momento de ver que le llevaban las otras lechuzas. Una de ellas llevaba la tradicional carta de Hogwarts, en la que se incluía la lista del nuevo material que necesitaría. La leyó rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que en la lista de libros se pedían dos libros de Historia de la Magia. ¡Verdaderamente Charlie estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que, cuando el se fuera, el Profesor Binns le daría utilidad a esos libros! Dentro del sobre encontró una carta de Hagrid que le daba su pesame por la muerte de Sirius y le infundía ánimos para seguir adelante. La carta de Hagrid incluía un mensaje en clave, en el que le explicaba totalmente emocionado que Buckbeack volvía a estar con él. Harry se alegró sinceramente por su amigo, recordaba con cariño al hipogrifo al que había salvado en su tercer año en Hogwarts y gracias al cual había podido ayudar también a Sirius. La tristeza volvió a invadirlo al pensar de nuevo en Sirius, pero se recuperó y siguió mirando las cartas.

La otra lechuza le traía una carta de... Oliver Wood!


End file.
